gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Neuigkeiten und Bekanntmachungen/@comment-3330312-20150808064307/@comment-1218160-20161207082502
Ja es bleiben Theorien, aber teilweise Crackpot-Theorien. ^^ Naja okay, finde es trotzdem okay. Und ja auf YT gibts echt zu viele Theorien. Wenn man jetzt die ganzen Mythologischen Elemente nimmt, kommt man doch zu einem überwiegend gleichen Bild. Das kann genauso wie bei uns wie mit weit verbreitenden Geschichten sein (die Arche-Noah) - dem Mythos einer Art Flut, die aber so nicht direkt wahr sein muss. Der Yeti ist auch eine weitverbreitete Mythologische Geschichte aus dem Buddhismus, die durch die Popkultur und Sagen auch weit verbreitet ist. Messner wurde z.B. dafür belächelt sich solch einer Legende auf der Spur gewesen zu sein. (Ja okay, schuldig im Sinne der Anklage, weil du auch nur Ursprünge suchst.) Im Grunde hat er aber als Fachmann und Reisender festgestellt, dass in der Legende ein wahrer Ursprung liegt und dass man die Mythologische Figur des Yeti, die der Popkultur und die Wirklichkeit trennen muss. Die Wirklichkeit liegt in einer Bärenart, der Tibetische Braunbär, welchen die Menschen wegen seines teilweise aufrechten Gangs, seiner Intelligenz und seiner Nachtaktivität gefürchtet haben. Ich hoffe du verstehst, was ich damit sagen will? Deswegen kann es auch nur gut sein, dass die ganzen Geschichten von den beiden Göttern (die dem chinesischen Yin und Yang-Prinzip entsprechen) und Azor Ahai durchaus nur zurecht gestutzt sind, und mehrere Personen die gemeint sind, die Lange Nacht "besiegt haben". Was ist wenn die Wanderer oder was auch immer auch von Selbst wieder abgezogen sind? (Unwahrscheinlich aber möglich.) Ähnlich wie wir auch in unzähligen Kulturen Fruchtbarkeitsgöttinnen oder Schöpfungsgötter haben, die aber so mit einander überhaupt nichts zu tun haben müssen. Das einzige Problem ist, das wir es mit Planetos mit einer Welt zu tun haben, in der Magie vorkommt und es daher schon sein könnte, dass einige Ursprünge durchaus recht wahr sind, trotzdem ist es interessant zu sehen, ob sich alles wiederholt oder ob GRRM uns alle bloß gelackmeiert hat und später alles ganz anders kommt. Zu den Theorien: Das Götter erzürnt werden, ist auch in der Irdischen Mythologie so. Die Menschen erklären sich Unheil immer so, dass dieses ja göttlich sein muss. Und wenn man sich vergleicht kommt dies auch in Eis und Feuer oft vor. Durran würde ich jedoch trotzdem nicht als Fremden einordnen, nur weil er zu Teilen eine ähnliche Geschichte wie der Blutstein-Kaiser hat. Ist mir zu weit hergeholt. Den Sturmgott (ist der der Eisenmänner) würde ich nur bedingt mit R'hllor gleichsetzen: Den der Sturmgott ist der Gegenpart des Ertrunkenen Gottes. Auch diese bilden eine Art Yin und Yang-Part. Er erinnert teilweise eher an Zeus, und der Graue König nimmt den Part von Prometheus, der diesen herausfordert. Ist aber eher mit dem Tod, den er will die Kultur der Eisenmänner zerstören. Zu vergleichen. Der Meergott und die Windgöttin aus den Sturmlanden haben da durchaus ebenso die Zerstörerische Funktion und beide würde ich nicht unbedingt gleichsetzen. - Denn der Meergott scheint eher der Ertrunkene Gott und die Wingöttin wie der Meergott der Eisenmänner. Wie gesagt gewisse Parallelen sind nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Nur kann man beiden nicht unbedingt, direkt eine "Funktion" zuweisen. Und da versteifst du dich zu sehr auf das Muster, weil ja alles mit deiner Theorie zusammen passen muss. Baelish: Was Baelish will, ist wie Varys für mich schon klar. Hast du die Serie aufmerksam gesehen? Du musst dir die Szene mit Baelish und Sansa in "Die Winde des Winters" ansehen. Sehe ihn nicht als angenehmen Zeitgenossen. "A picture of me on the Iron Throne. And you Sansa by my side." Auch wenn das bedeuten würde, dass er über die Asche herrscht, die er selbst gestreut hat. Zuerst wollte er Catelyn, ich nehme wenn er Starks gegen Lennisters hetzt, würde er irgendwann bei Catelyn landen. Während seines Aufenthaltes in Königsmund hatte er dann ja Nekanntschaft mit Sansa gemacht, die ihn natürlich wegen ihrer Schönheit und verborgenen Intelligenz ebenso, wenn nicht mehr anzieht, auch weil er seine unerwiderte Liebe zu Cat in sie hineinprojiziert. Auch das wurde in der Serie viel zu deutlich, auch in Staffel 3. Um das zu erreichen hat er schon zu viel Chaos gestiftet. "Chaos isn't a pit, Chaos is a ladder."'' Er spielt darauf, dass er beispielsweise Kriege und Konflikte anstiftet und sich seine Gegner gegenseitig zerstören, während er versucht heil hinaus zukommen (bzw. keinen Verdacht auf sich erregt). Das er aber Fehler macht, ist dass er beispielsweise Sansa an die Boltons verkauft, "ohne sich informiert zu haben". @_@ Auch ist es Baelish derjenige, der mit für die Verschuldung der Krone (und in den Büchern, der anderer Häuser) beisteuert (funktioniert auf dem selben Schema wie die Verschuldung der Gemeinden bei uns - und damit wird vermutet, dass er mit der Eisernen Bank zusammen arbeitet - sein Großvater war ein einfacher Söldner aus Braavos). Er leiht sich Geld, und finanziert seine Bordelle und privaten Güter (wie Schiffe) zudem auch noch aus den Finanzen der Krone. Mit Sansas Erbansprüchen und mit den Schulden, denke ich will er versuchen sicher sich auf den Thron zu hieffen. In den Büchern kommt noch hinzu, dass Baelish Lord von Harrenhal ist und als Oberster Herr vom Trident die gesamten Flusslande unter sich hat. Harrenhal wird wohl eine Wichtige Rolle spielen. Kommt noch dazu, dass Sansa wie ich geschrieben hatte, eh ein Nachkomme von Minisa Whent ist. Es wird im Allgemeinen davon ausgegangen, dass Baelish mit Hilfe Sansas den Fluch von Harrenhal brechen möchte.